fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Foundry/Timeline
A chronological timeline based on canon events in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. Ambiguous time periods *Shadows invade most worlds, including the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, and a crew of heroes have to stop them in the events of Sword of Dreams. 10 billion years ago *Curator Prime creates the Prime Universe via Big Bang. 4.6 billion years ago *Earth is formed, with its first inhabitants being the numinous Adam and Eve. Soon, they were exiled from the Garden of Eden, a portion of the Multiversal Nexus, for contravening Prime. There would be many children of Adam and Eve, and they would all become the deities of the Fanonverse. 3.8 billion years ago *Unferth is created by an unknown God of power. 1.2 million years ago *Prime restrains the power of several deities and vigorously places them inside gems and hides them throughout the world. Most are put away, not all. This would later serve as a major plot point. *Prime creates the first humans. Curator Prime created mankind in his, as well as other Curators, image. This is why humans do not share the same anatomy. 10th century Circa 970 *John is born TBC 11th century *The woman later known as Path Way is born. 17th century 1620 *A man gets lost on an island and meets a tribe of immortals who rename him and turn him into an immortal. He is renamed Collector. 1623 *Collector starts his career as a mercenary, working for numerous armies. 18th century 1751 *Bob Boogleface is born, but is known as Monifrayer Mayclayer in this time period. At this time in his life, he is not well-known, and is generally thought of as a nobody, despite carrying powers such as immortality and incomprehensibly high IQ. 1776 *Monifrayer Mayclayer accidentally runs over a sacred cat, the day after he receives his driver's license. Because of this, he becomes a national hate figure - his first taste of fame, although for completely the wrong reasons. To avoid the negative press, he becomes a hermit and hides in an isolated shack. 1777 *Monifrayer ends up dying of starvation, as it turns out he forgot to bring food to the shack. However, he is reborn as Bob Boogleface, revealing to him his true powers. For some reason, no-one realizes Bob Boogleface is Monifrayer Mayclayer, because the two have slightly different hair colors, and people are stupid. 19th century 1846 *Wacky Town, later to be known as Crazville, is founded by unlawful pedestrian Issac Gerald LastName. The town is later abandoned. 1878 *The Y-Guy crew are sent to this date from a huge white blast. However, they change history so that this event never happens. 1900 *Anytown, under the guise Bland Town, is founded by Senior Wahrio. 20th century 1912 *Spongerachotoxin, a revamped form of Pantserachotoxin, is created. It would later give Zaria and the second Troll King their powers. 1919 *Johnny Rust, the first Troll King, is born in Germany. 1923 *Theomastix is born. 1952 *The Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary is opened and created. 1956 *Perfect is born. 1960 *Glenn Craze, after coming to an agreement with the government, restores Wacky Town and renames it Crazville. 1964 *A space mission that is failed shuts down the Apollo project. One survivor, a cat named "Bingo" survives and is left in stasis for 100 years. 1966 *Edward Lector, goes missing as a teenager in Dragkon Canyon, west of Nicktropolis. 1977 *Chrome is created. 1979 *Dr. BJ, the second Troll King, is born. 1982 *Dr. Boom is born. 1983 *Captain O' Avraf is born. 1984 *Events of HTML: The Animated Series take place. *Events of The Rejects take place. *Events of Sugarboy take place. *Events of Double O' Seven take place. 1985 *Mayor Bate starts The Great Poultry Genocide in Quibblobicus. 1986 *Æ is born. *Ross is born. 1987 *Krazy arrives on Earth. 1988 *John and Collector meet for the first time in a local high school, posing as a student and teacher respectively. 1989 *Professor Carrotstein is born. *Professor Zing-Whatt is born. 1990 *Nozus is born. 1992 *The Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary is re-opened. *Chaos and Tiffany are born. 1995 *Catnip is born. 1996 *Divinity is born. *Nathaniel Quartz is born. 1998 *Lady Providence is born. *Saint is born. 1999 *Violet is born. 2000 *Bagel is born on Kreon *Rob is born on Irk. *Kreon is destroyed by a mysterious galactic weapon known as the Cosmos Cannon *Web is created. 21st century 2001 *John and Web meet for the first time on Gaylord's Road, Nicktropolis. *Destroyer is born. *Erin is born. *The events of Control take place. **Theomastix joins Order but leaves the same year. 2002 *Wario is born. *Brandon is born. 2005 *Nozus goes to Yale on a merit scholarship. *Matt is born. 2006 *Venus Ostrovsky is born. 2007 *Nozus founds Zhao Industries, which would soon dominate most of the city of Nicktropolis. 2010 *Nicky is born. *The events of The Epic Animals take place. 2011 *Rob lands on Earth. *Matt moves to New City. *The events of Squad Æ take place. 2012 *Bagel crash lands on Earth after spending nearly twelve years in space. *Events of Nicky take place. *Seasons 1-5 of The Bagel Show take place. *Events of The Bagel Movie take place somewhere in the middle of The Bagel Show. Planets Mercury and Venus are destroyed by Perfect, Earth almost becomes a slave planet, Planet Irk is taken over, and The Tallest and half of the Irkens are killed, with Order re-programming every SIR Unit. *Events of Animal Control. *Wario's parents are hung. *Seasons 1-4 and the first two OVAs of Chaos Adventures take place. *The events of Web! take place and ends with Web returning to Fort Pooda. 2013 *Seasons 6-7 of The Bagel Show take place. *Events of Chronicles of Anima take place. 2014 *Seasons 8-9 of The Bagel Show take place. *Sgt. Good Guy joins the Order of Rectitude. *Seasons 1-2 of Mortal Insanity take place. *The entirety of Chaos Chronicles take place. 2015 *Events of Bandit Territory take place. 2016 *Johnny Rust, the first Troll King, is killed at age 96. 2018 *LT Fan dies in his last battle against the heroes. *Project Venture is formed in response to the events of Eyes. *In an alternate future, the Nicktropolis Genocide of 2018 occurs. 2022 *Events of episode two of Villainy take place. 2023 *Events of Syndicate take place. *Syndicate is formed by John. *Imperium is formed by Theomastix. *Edward Lector reappears after being missing for 57 years, now non-aging and under the guise "Phantom". *Events of episode one of Villainy take place. 2024 *After Symbiotic Relationship, the rest of the second season of Syndicate takes place. *Saint is killed by Divinity. *Bagel marries Lucy. *BrandoCorp is founded by Brandon. *Events of Righteous Do-Gooders take place. *Events of Employed in the Fanonverse take place. *Events of The Non-ACS take place. *Events of BatDoug: Defender of Nothing take place. *Events of Syndicate: High Society take place. *Events of The Syndicate Anime take place. 2025 *Rob marries Sophia. *Janet, the daughter of Bagel and Lucy, is born. 2027 *John and Erin get married. 2028 *James, son of Brandon, is born. *Joe the Marksman, son of John and Erin, is born. 2030 *Perfect dies. 2033 *Events of Fanonverse Jr. take place. *Events of the third season of Syndicate take place. 2034 *Events of Annoying People take place. *After TBA, the rest of the third season of Syndicate takes place. 2040 *Dr. Boom is killed by the police. 2042 *Events of Fanonverse Sr. take place. 2045 *Nicky gets married. *Newtropolis is constructed near Nicktropolis by BrandoCorp and Zhao Industries. 2050 *Nicky's son Nicky Junior is born. 2064 *Events of Life (in space) Sucks take place. *Catnip is killed when attempting to enter the Multiversal Nexus. 2070 *Fred dies after being infected with Spongerachotoxin. 2078 *Y-Guy dies due to natural causes. 2085 *Cotton is accidentally killed by Nick after he challenged him to a thumb war. Cotton doesn't have thumbs, so Nick accidentally crushed his body, thinking it was a giant thumb. 2086 *Brandon dies from a heart attack. 2091 *Wario dies of natural causes. 22nd century 2100 *Nicky dies of old age. *Krazy dies of leukemia. 2121 *Bagel dies due to natural causes. *Destroyer gets executed. 23rd century 2254 *Rob dies from a fatal ship accident. 24th century 2345 *The events of The Future is Stupid take place. Fourth millennium 3012 *Pure Irkens become extinct, however, some hybrids carry on Irken DNA. 3023 *John is murdered. *Events of the fourth season of Syndicate take place. Category:Timeline Category:Nickelodeon Fanonverse